Henry Mitchell Jr.
Henry Mitchell Jr. is a witch and the adopted child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell . He is the oldest of the Mitchell children, the older brother to Kat and Tamora Mitchell . He was born to a mortal teenager who was killed by the Darklighter Rennek and Paige saved his life by orbing him out of her womb. His father was later revealed to be Christopher Mercer , the son of a powerful criminal. Henry Jr did not have any powers for the first fifteen years of his life but the Elders decided to provide him with basic witch abilities such as such as Spell Casting , Potion Making , and Scrying for lost objects or people. History Background On July 1st 2007, Henry Jr. was saved by Paige Matthews and her sisters after his biological mother Megan was killed. He was born mortal, but was given basic witch powers on his 15th birthday. Henry Jr. was the only one of his siblings and cousins to not originally attend Magic School , but enrolled sometime after his 15th birthday. He has been in a relationship with Sam Game for three years and has yet to tell her about his family and magic, much to the rest of his family's dismay. In Charmed: The Next Generation "Halliwell Witches, Stand Strong Together " Personality As a child, Henry was goofy and outgoing. He was always into nerdier things so he excelled academically in his early school years. Entering his teens, Henry's grades took a slight decline due to harsh bullying at high school, mostly because of his lankiness, his interests, and the bulky-looking glasses he chose because he liked the way they looked on him. It didn't take him long to switch to contacts. This affected his ability to express hios emotions to others as it seemed like every time he opened up to someone everyone would know what he'd said. When Henry met Sam, he began to come back out of his shell a lot more and started to make new friends that he'd met through her. Henry is a generally forgiving person and doesn't like to hol a grudge. He is sometimes sneaky and secretive, but doesn't intend to be misleading. Henry is sweet to everyone around him and stronger than he gives himself credit for. Relationships Romantic *Sam Game Sam Game is Henry Jr.'s longtime girlfriend. They have been dating for three years and have a mostly healthy relationship. They have their ups and downs like very couple, usually centred around Henry's poor communication skills and secretive behaviour. Sam trusts him to tell her about whatever it is that he's hiding (magic) in his own time but is occasionally irritated that she doesn't get to know. Friendships Family *Paige Matthews Paige Matthews is Henry Jr.'s adoptive mother. Henry's relationship with Paige is a slightly distant one, as he sometimes finds it hard to talk with her because when he was growing up, Paige was incredibly busy and didn't have much time on her hands. Despite this, Henry loves his mother with all his heart and wouldn't change her for the world. Paige never lets Henry think for a second that just because he is adopted does not mean he is not a part of their family as she knew exactly how it could feel sometimes, being adopted herself. *Henry Mitchell Henry Mitchell is Henry Jr.'s adoptive father. Henry Jr was always closer to his father than his mother because of his lack of magic for the first 15 years of his life. Both having been mortal, the two bonded strongly and Henry Sr was a little sad when the Elders decided to bless his son with magic. However, their relationship did not falter as Henry Sr originally feared it would, and Henry Jr has always seen his father as his biggest role model. *Tamora Mitchell Tamora Mitchell is Henry Jr.'s adoptive younger sister.When Tamora and Kat were born, Henry was more than excited to be a big brother. As they grew up, Tamora and Henry's reltionship was one based on Tamora's large amount of respect for her older brother. Henry always tried to be a good role model for his sisters, despite having no magic. *Kat Mitchell Kat Mitchell is Henry Jr.'s adoptive younger sister. Kat and Henry's friendship growing up was a little more strained as it seemed as quick as they were getting along they were at each other's throats again. However, Kat trusts her brother with just about everything, and when they got along, she tended to tell him all about her life and gossip about ehr friends and relationships, stories that Henry was always amused by. *Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell is Henry Jr.'s adoptive cousin. Wyatt and Henry hadn't always been the best of friends, as when they were kids Wyatt used to pick on him for having no magic and being adopted. In their mid-teens they started to get along more and found they had more in common then they first thought, and would often discuss deep subjects together like their hopes and dreams. They sometimes have small fights, but the pair are mostly close friends. *Chris Halliwell Chris Halliwell is Henry Jr.'s adoptive cousin. Chris and Henry became sort of like partners in crime after Wyatt and Chris fell out. As he was the only other boy in the family, Chris was drawn to Henry, and although their relationship was always a strong one, as Chris never let Henry feel left out, it became stronger after this and remained just as strong when Wyatt and Chris made up. *Melinda Halliwell Melinda Halliwell is Henry Jr.'s adoptive cousin. Melinda was Henry's best friend growing up. Mostly because of how close in age they were, but ever since they were babies they'd always been drawn to each other. Their relationship was one that almost made them seem like twins, as they'd often have the same ideas, or opinions, or even say the same thing at the same time. *PJ Halliwell PJ Halliwell is Henry Jr's adoptive cousin. She acted as his best friend and defender throughout high school as she would often be the one to stand up to bullies and scare them away, and Henry would repay her by helping as much as he could with her school work. *Parker Halliwell Parker Halliwell is Henry Jr's adoptive cousin. Parker is the only one of the cosuins that Henry doesn't have much of a relationship with. The two never really find anything to talk about, and they're hardly ever alone together so they haven't had much of a chance. *Peyton Halliwell Peyton Halliwell is Henry Jr's adoptive cousin. Despite the age difference between them, Peyton and Henry get along remarkably well. Peyton hasn't exactly found where magic fits into her life yet, and as Henry never really had magic at a large priority, the pair find conversation in their mutual confusion on the topic. *Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt *Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Halliwell *Megan Megan is Henry Jr.'s biological mother. When Henry goes back in time to find out who his aprents really are, he meets Megan for the first time. after he acts strangely, she asks him what's up with the way he's acting, and when he explains everything, she dismisses him as crazy. When she finds out she is pregnant, she comes searching for him. Henry keeps in touch after returning, summoning his mother every month or so for a chat. They become more like best friends than mother and son because Megan never got the chance to learn how to be a mother. *Christopher Mercer Christopher Mercer is Henry Jr.'s biological father. After seeing first-hand the way that Christopher treated Megan, Henry loathes his biological father. When he is let out of prison and shows up at Henry's apartment, they end up in a scuffle because of all of Henry's pent up agression towards him. *Victor Bennett Powers & Abilities Professional Life Physical Appearance Notes & Trivia Category:Characters